


I'm a Rebel Just For Kicks

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artist Teddy Lupin, Bad Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Head Boy James Potter, Hogwarts Head Boys & Head Girls, Invisibility Cloak, Kissing, Library Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: James gets crowned Head Boy as a mere sixth year, and Teddy Lupin is determined to make his job as difficult as possible.





	I'm a Rebel Just For Kicks

James was fed up. 

It had been three weeks since the start of term, three weeks since he had been awarded the title of Head Boy, and Teddy fucking Lupin had spent every waking moment trying to make it hell. 

On the very first night, James had dutifully made sure all of the first-years had found their ways to their respective common rooms. It had take several hours, but he had done it. When he finally finished dropping off little Ari Rahal at the Slytherin dorms, he straightened out his robes and made to head back upstairs to patrol the second and third floor corridors. 

“Well, _hello_ Head Boy,” a voice called out from somewhere to his left. 

James glanced around, his eyebrows furrowing when he saw no one standing nearby. “It’s after curfew. Whoever you are, you need to come with me back to your dorm, and I will have to let your head of house know about your misbehavior.”

A melodic chuckle rang out in his ear and James whirled around, his arms flying out to try and catch the mysterious voice. 

“You really don’t recognize me, Jamie? I’m hurt.”

James took a moment to process this, took into account the teasing tone, the rules-need-not-apply-to-me attitude, and the smirk that could clearly be heard in the voice.

“Teddy!” James hissed out, glaring around until he saw a flutter in front of him, almost as if the fabric of the world around him was wrinkling. He marched over and tugged at the spot where he had seen the fold, the cool silken fabric of his father’s invisibility cloak falling into his hands as Teddy was revealed. 

He was grinning from ear to ear, his messy hair a bright fuschia that almost hurt James’ eyes to look at. 

“How’s your first night been, Jamie? Caught students engaging in any inappropriate behavior yet?” He waggled his eyebrows at James, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

James reached out to smack Teddy’s shoulder, “No! But I did find an idiotic seventh year who knows better than to be out of bed after hours.”

Teddy let out a sound almost like a whine, “You wound me,” he said dramatically, placing a hand on his forehead and pretending to faint.

“Back to bed, right _now,_ ” James grit out as he grabbed hold of Teddy’s bicep, steering him toward the nearest staircase. He was in no mood to deal with Teddy’s antics during his first night on patrol.

“Ooh, I do love a man with a firm hand,” Teddy purred to him.

James rolled his eyes, hoping that Teddy couldn’t see the light flush forming on his cheeks in the dim candlelight flickering throughout the castle. 

As James dragged him up to the Gryffindor dormitory, Teddy never stopped talking, a never-ending stream of sexual comments falling from his lips.

_“Next time I misbehave, you can tie me up and have your way with me.”_

_“That new Potions professor is bloody fit. And his arse is almost as nice as yours.”_

_“Has anyone ever told you that you have great lips? I bet they’d look great stretched around my -”_

“Cut it out!” James cried out, letting go of Teddy’s arm and shoving the boy away from him and pushing the cloak into his arms. “Just - Would you just go back to your common room and stop terrorizing me?” James’ voice cracked on the last word, his mind scrambled from Teddy’s comments.

“Mmm, I suppose,” Teddy said, walking backwards toward the portrait of the Fat Lady, his eyes still locked on James. “Until next time, Jamie.”

Teddy gave James a final salute and a wink before heading inside the common room.

James let out a shaking breath, his body vibrating from a mixture of anger and arousal, “Thank fuck.”

A new voice called out to him in sing-song, the Fat Lady smirking at him from her portrait as she took a large gulp of wine, “It sounds like a _fuck_ was exactly what Mr Lupin was looking for.”

James resisted the urge to retort, instead turning on his heel and heading back out into the castle to finish his patrol.

****

Several days later, James was up early in the morning, walking up the staircase leading to the astronomy tower and looking for any students who may have snuck out of their common rooms overnight.

It was a rainy morning, the skies a deep gray, an ominous sort of gloom hovering over the grounds. Raindrops painted the windows in a gentle way that contradicted the clouds from which they came, a striking divergence from the harsh colors churning throughout the sky.

James paused to peer out the window in one of the alcoves that lined the winding staircase. He pressed his forehead to the glass, feeling the chill of the morning against his skin. He let his eyes close for a moment, taking a deep breath while his heart beat rhythmically in his chest. 

As he opened his eyes, something moved in his periphery. He turned and noticed a figure sitting in the tiny corner of the alcove. A figure with deep blue hair and a sketchbook in hand.

“Teddy, you’re not supposed to be up here.”

Shaking his hair out of his eyes, Teddy glanced up at James, his face breaking out into a smile so subtle and yet so brilliant that it took him aback. 

“Hi Jamie,” he said, his voice soft and his eyes twinkling.

“Ted, I’m serious, it’s barely six in the morning, you should be sleeping… or something.”

“Well, I selected _or something_ as my activity of choice.” Teddy waved his sketchbook at James, “See?”

It took a lot of restraint not to roll his eyes, but James managed it. “C’mon, up with you.”

With a deep sigh as though James was truly inconveniencing him, Teddy stood up. Then James gestured for Teddy to follow him, leading them back down the stairs. 

“What were you drawing that was so important you had to do it at the bloody crack of dawn?”

Teddy skipped down a few steps further than James, clutching the book to his chest and giving James a coy smile over his shoulder, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

It only took a quick swish of James’ wand and then the sketchbook was flying right into his arms. 

Teddy turned to look at him, letting out a chuckle, “Well-played, Jamie. Just know that you did this to yourself, I wasn’t going to let you look at it.”

Curious and more than a little concerned, James opened the book. 

As his eyes fell upon the drawings, he sucked in a breath, skin flushing a deep pink. 

The pages of Teddy’s sketchbook were covered in erotic drawings. Everything from cocks in hands, to cocks in mouths, to cocks in arses. They were incredibly graphic, each position thought out, precome pooling at the tips of each cock, every wrinkle of foreskin shaded perfectly, each eyelash painstakingly drawn. 

As inappropriate as they were, James couldn’t help but notice that Teddy clearly had a talent. He felt a hot rush of pleasure spreading throughout his lower abdomen, his cock twitching at the thought of Teddy drawing him… 

Someone cleared their throat off to the right and James suddenly slammed the notebook shut. When he glanced up, Teddy was smirking at him, looking incredibly pleased with himself. “I take it you like them?”

“I - No, I - You need to get back to your common room!” James felt his skin becoming even more flushed and he wanted nothing more than to get swallowed up by the staircase. He had heard it happened on occasion and now would be an excellent time for the castle to do something strange and magical. 

“Need some time to yourself, Jamie?” Teddy gave him a slow look up and down, eyes pausing for an extra second on his cock. “There’s no need to be ashamed. I could even lend you a hand if you -”

“No! I’m not doing this again, just go back to your dorm.”

Without even bothering to see if Teddy was going to listen to him, James began moving quickly down the stairs, running into the nearest empty room he could find when he got to the bottom. 

He ended up in a spare Charms classroom, throwing a quick spell on the door to lock it behind himself. James could feel his pulse jumping as he tried to catch his breath.

It took him a moment before he realized that he had confiscated the sketchbook and it was now clutched in his arms. He dropped the book as swiftly as if he had been burned. It fell open when it hit the ground, a particularly graphic image coming into full view. It was a drawing of two men lying in bed, the smaller man was on his back with his legs resting on the other man’s shoulders, a cock pressing into his arse. 

James shivered as he looked at the image, wondering what it would be like to be in that position, what it would feel like to have a real cock inside of him. 

Before he let his mind wander too far, James swiped the book back off the floor and stuffed it into his bag.

He spent the whole day feeling distracted and on-edge, Teddy’s drawings a constant in his mind.

****

That night, when James got into bed for his evening wank, he tried to keep his mind on anything but Teddy and those fucking drawings.

Which of course meant that he could think of nothing _but_ Teddy and his bloody fucking drawings.

Though James would never admit it, he came quicker than usual, his toes curling and his stomach clenching as his come streaked across his chest and the hollow of his throat.

****

It was nearly a week before James found Teddy engaging in any more shenanigans.

James had just finished his Muggle Studies class and decided to head to the library to multi-task. He needed to do some research for a Defense paper, plus he and a Hufflepuff named Octavian Knox had been assigned to patrol the library for the afternoon. 

His favorite spot in the library was a little corner table near the section on deadly infectious plants. No one ever _voluntarily_ went into that section, so it was quiet and almost always empty. 

James set down his bag on the table, grabbing out a quill and a few rolls of parchment to get himself started. 

After creating a rough outline of his paper, James could see the places where he needed more information. The unfortunate thing was that he had absolutely no motivation to actually go find books on the proper stance to use when engaging in a duel. 

He let out a sigh, getting up from his seat to go walk around the library when he heard a rustling coming from the shelves behind him.

James turned around, approaching the rows of shelves slowly and quietly. He heard a noise almost like the clank of a belt buckle and narrowed his eyes. The library was notoriously used as a meeting place for young couples. James had never quite understood the appeal. He thought a fluffy bed surrounded by candles was much more romantic. Cliche, yes. But much sexier than a dusty, crowded library.

Pausing, James noticed that the clanking sound had ceased. He listened closely, trying to tune out the buzz of gossiping students and the rustle of book pages. It was silent for a moment, but then James heard an unmistakable hitch of breath, a tiny little gasp that James was all too familiar with. 

He rounded the corner, ready to cart the couple off to Filch for their salacious behavior. 

What he saw stole the breath from his lungs, his body freezing in place.

Teddy was standing in a darkened corner of the bookshelves, leaning back against the wall with his trousers hanging low on his hips, the flap splayed open to reveal his hard prick. He had a hand wrapped around the shaft as he slowly wanked himself, his long fingers stroking up and down, the foreskin moving each time, the glistening head peeking out on each downstroke. 

At first he seemed to be unaware that he was being watched, his eyes shut and his lips parted in a silent moan. James barely knew where to look, feeling as though he shouldn’t look at all even as his gaze focused in on the deep flush of Teddy’s cock. 

Then Teddy’s eyes fluttered open, his eyes glazed over as he let a nearly inaudible whisper escape, “ _Jamie_.”

James shook where he stood, Teddy’s own name falling from his lips like a prayer, a reprimand, and a question all at once.

Teddy’s hand began moving with increasing speed, his eyes never leaving James’ own, the muscles standing out on his arms where his shirt was rolled up at the sleeves. 

James couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight.

A broken whine poured from Teddy, his eyes locked on James’ lips as he came, streaks of come spreading across Teddy’s knuckles and several drops falling to the floor below him.

Without second thought, James turned shakily and jogged past several rows of bookshelves, grabbing his bag off the table he had been sitting at and practically running out of the library.

He spent the rest of the evening hiding out by the Black Lake, arms wrapped around his knees as his mind and heart raced to see which could move faster. 

The following morning James received a rather annoyed note from Octavian Knox, wondering why he hadn’t shown up for his evening patrol in the library.

All James could do was let out a quiet curse.

****

For the next few days, James found himself looking for Teddy around every corner, his heart always a beat ahead of his footsteps. He wasn’t sure whether he was hoping to see Teddy or not, he just couldn’t stop himself from looking.

One late Friday night, James was wandering the castle aimlessly, a spark tingling at the edge of his fingertips like an itch he couldn’t scratch.

It was nearing curfew but James simply couldn’t bring himself to go back to his common room. Instead, he pretended as though he was on patrol, pacing the hallways of the castle and letting the steady pressure of his feet against the floor keep him grounded.

Just as James was about to start making his way to his dormitory, he spotted Teddy. 

Teddy was sitting on a window seat at the end of a long deserted hallway up on the seventh floor, his body turned sideways so that all James could see was his profile. Teddy appeared to simply be staring out the window, his cheek pressed against the glass, but James knew better.

“What is it this time, Ted?” James called out as he walked down the hallway toward Teddy. 

“Hmm?” Teddy turned toward him, looking confused. “Hi Jamie,” he added when he met James’ gaze, his face lighting up in a small smile.

“I mean it, Teddy. What is it tonight? Porn magazines? A box of dildos? A fucking orgy?”

Teddy merely laughed, shaking his head, “No, it’s just me tonight, Jamie. I came up here to get away from the chaos of the Gryffindor common room.”

James narrowed his eyes, not believing that Teddy’s motives for being up here were purely innocent. “If you’re really just here to get away, why have I been finding you around every corner for the past few weeks, always doing something dirty and - and inappropriate?”

“You really haven’t figured it out?”

“Clearly not, since I’m asking you,” James replied, not hiding the annoyance from his voice. 

Teddy turned so that he was fully facing James, “I’ve been trying to get your attention, trying to let you know that I want to go out with you.”

“Are you serious?”

Teddy ran a hand through his hair and James watched as several of his turquoise strands turned a forest green that reminded James of his own eyes, “Yeah, I’ve wanted you for a long time, but you never seemed to notice. I decided that drastic measures needed to be taken.”

James didn’t even know where to begin, his world felt as though it had just been turned upside-down. Teddy’s sexual nonsense had certainly gotten his attention, but James never thought Teddy truly wanted him in that way. He had assumed the whole thing was a joke, a way to make James’ job more difficult than it needed to be. 

“Why didn’t you just ask me out, you dipshit?!”

“I - I don’t know!” Teddy stuttered out, his long arms flailing as he talked, “We grew up together, you know. You always treated me like a brother, but I wanted so much more with you. So, I thought that maybe you just needed to see me in a… non-brotherly way?”

James let out a pained laugh, “And you thought jerking off in a public library would help with that?”

Teddy’s cheeks flushed, suddenly avoiding James’ gaze, “Well, that was actually a bit of an accident. I had intended to let you find me watching porn in a new magic book I bought from Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, but I got so hard when I was watching it… I just couldn’t help myself.”

James let out a laugh and a sigh, shaking his head when he looked back up, “Bloody hell, Ted. Next time you want to ask me out, just fucking ask me out, yeah?”

“Noted,” Teddy replied with a sheepish smile, straightening his shirt and licking his lips nervously.

Then Teddy was hopping off of the windowseat, walking towards James slowly, “James Sirius Potter, would you like to go out with me?”

“Only if you promise to stop trying to seduce me with weirdly inappropriate behavior. I swear I was about to write you up to Filch if you pulled something else!”

Laughing and agreeing to James’ terms, Teddy picked James up around the waist and twirled him around.

“Merlin, you’re such an idiot,” James said even as he chuckled.

When Teddy put him down, James leaned in and gave Teddy a quick kiss. It was just a fleeting brush of lips, but something about it just felt right.

Later that night, Octavian Knox found the pair of them making out in an empty classroom.

Even though James was absolutely mortified, he couldn’t help but think: _So fucking worth it._

****

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Teddy is only one year older than James.
> 
> Title from ‘Feel it Still’ by Portugal The Man.


End file.
